The Real Me
by bieber-babe224
Summary: The real Jade West is about to be revealed. When Beck dumps Jade, she realizes she wants to be the girl she was before Hollywood Arts. The girl she was before she changed. Summary sucks, but please read the story anyway.
1. The Real Jade

The Real Me

Chapter 1

Jade's POV

So guess what happened this morning? That jerk Beck dumped me this morning for Tori. Even though it seems weird, I still love him. I probably shouldn't when I have been lying to him for along time, not just him, but ever one of the students at Hollywood arts. The girl that is always rude and wears black is not me. I am actually the opposite

Everyone would be quite shocked to hear this, but I am your total girly girl, the girl that loves to wear pink and bright colors, the girl that goes shopping constantly and has Friday night sleepovers with her friends. This is how I have always been until sixth grade. All the girls in the class hated me. I never knew why, but I stood out from everyone. I had no friends and cried every night in bed. Then I changed. Everyday I wore dark colors and loads of make-up. My parents didn't understand how I could change my personality overnight, but they didn't question it and let me be. The only thing that didn't change was my love for performing. So I enrolled into Hollywood Arts high school and made friends. Only they didn't know who the real me was. They liked the other Jade.

Ever since the break-up with Beck I have decided to go back to my other self. I always wanted to, but I was scared of what everyone would think of me. For 5 years I have wanted to go back to my other self and now I think I am brave enough to reveal my other me to my school. See I am completely different from the Jade everyone at Hollywood Arts knows. I hope nothing changes, but I don't have a very good feeling about going back to school Monday as a completely different person, to them anyway.

First thing to do is to re-decorate my bedroom. But before I go anywhere I am going to change, into clothes that I would actually like to wear. So I changed into my white skinny jeans, short black boots, and a hot pink t-shirt. After I changed, I cleaned the make-up off my face and put mascara, light pink lip gloss, and white eye shadow. I quickly glanced at my reflection in my mirror and bounded down the wooden brown spiral staircase in my parents' mansion. "Hey mom, can you drop me off at the mall" I asked while running into the kitchen. "Sure you can sweetie. You look different today" my mom said with a smile on her face. "Oh, and could you re-decorate my room while I'm gone?" I stuttered. "Sure, but you have to leave now and don't come back before 10:00" she told me as we walked out the front door and hopped into her little blue car. We sat quietly on the way to the mall just listening to the radio. As we arrived she said to me "I am going to give you my credit card to go buy some new things, but don't overspend." "Thank you mom" I quickly exclaimed as I jumped out of the car running over to my friends who were just entering the mall.

"Yay, our old Jade is back" my best friend Kayla shouted as she saw me running over to them. I probably looked like an idiot running in the parking lot, but whatever. I couldn't help but smile as I reached all of my old friends. It was just like old times when we would hang out at the mall together and talk about random things. Our little bunch was Taylor, Hailee, Kayla, and I. Taylor had the reddest hair and bluest eyes you have ever seen. Today she was wearing a bright blue sun dress that matched her eyes perfectly with gold and silver sandals. While Kayla had blonde hair with natural highlights and electric green eyes. She was wearing a light pink skirt, a white tank top, silver diamond studded heels, and a bunch of necklaces and bracelets. Hailee had the the prettiest light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes to match. Hailee was wearing a lime green tank top with black short shorts.

"Tell us what you have been doing all of these years" Taylor my really close friend insisted. So I began telling them my story of how I joined Hollywood Arts, about my friends, and ending with how I got dumped. "Oh, Jade I'm so sorry about what happened" Hailee whimpered with tears in her eyes. "Yeah" mumbled the three others wiping their eyes. "It's okay guys. Now let's shop for my new wardrobe" I happily shouted. We rushed into the mall, laughing and talking while going into our favorite stores. We stopped by the food court after about five hours of shopping for some dinner. We decided to eat at Boston Pizza. After fighting about what we should order, we decided to just get a medium pizza. Then we went into the mall again. I couldn't believe how fast time flies because after what seemed like 5 minutes I was saying goodbye to my best friends and searching for my mother's car.

I couldn't wait to see what my mom did to my room. I was kinda scared to see what she did to it thought too. "Hey mom" I acknowledged her as I walked up to the car. "Wow you sure got a lot of things" my mom exclaimed while watching me stuff all of the shopping bags into the backseat. "Are you ready to see your new room" she excitedly said as she started driving back to the West mansion. "Totally" I anxiously told her. I just couldn't wait to see it. So I didn't even wait for her to be parked in the drive-way before I hopped out and ran to the front door, almost knocking over my dad who was waiting in the front foyer. I stumbled up the stairs, my parents following behind me with slight smiles on their faces. I opened the door and screamed.


	2. New Bedroom

The Real Me Chapter 2

Jade's POV

I couldn't help but scream when I opened my bedroom door that had Jade painted on it in bright purple. The carpet was a clean white color that matched the arched bookcase above my bed. Three of the walls were painted hot pink and the last wall was black. My headboard for my bed was against the black wall. The bed had zebra print bedding with pink details and tons of black and pink pillows. A chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Above my bed was a white storage place that had 2 huge pictures of me with my friends and a bunch of books, cds, and picture frames. Underneath the storage was sparkling gold letters that spelled out my name. In the corner was a white office chair with 2 pink and black pillows sitting on it. Black curtains framed the window perfectly while the sunlight bounced off of the pure white ceiling. By the door was a cool three way mirror with a storage place under it. My guitar sat nicely beside it. Last but not least was the hot pink rug on the floor with a black couch that had pink and white sequined pillows spread across it and two beanbag chairs. But I was wondering where my closet was. "Hey mom, where is my closet?" I asked her glancing around the room trying to find where it was. "Follow me" she said with a grin on her face. I just realized she wasn't here for most of the time. We walked through two huge doors that I just noticed and there we were. In my amazing closet and somehow my mom managed to sneak out and put all of my new clothes in my closet. It was a huge walk-in closet that had a runway and curtain, many shelves for shoes and purses, plus many clothes. "Mom, I love it" I squealed while hugging her. "I hoped you would" she replied back. Now I had to go to school tomorrow and face everyone. I checked my phone for the first time this weekend and realized I had 25 messages. 15 were from Beck, 3 were from Tori, and 7 were from Cat. For the first time this weekend I was kind of scared to go to school tomorrow, but I knew I had to. So I washed my make-up off and changed into my white pajama shorts and t-shirt. I crawled into bed dreading the moment I reach the school. I knew I didn't have to go as my normal self but I wanted to. I want people to know who the real Jade West is, whether I like it or not.

When I woke up this morning, I was so tired. I barely slept last night. This morning I didn't feel like doing anything but staying in bed and sleeping. I forcefully got out of bed and stumbled down the stars and into the kitchen for breakfast. My mom knew how hard this was going to be so she made me my favorite breakfast: chocolate chip pancakes. After an argument with my mom about how I don't want to go to school, she made me go upstairs and get ready. So I brushed my teeth and picked out my outfit. It was a pair of black denim shorts, an off the shoulder white sweater that said 'Never Mind' in silver sequins. I paired it with silver bangles and purple sneakers. For my make-up I just put light pink lip gloss, mascara, and silver eyeshadow. I glanced in my mirror and made my way downstairs. I got my backpack and walked outside knowing my mom was waiting for me. I slammed the car door shut, worrying about everyone's reaction. My mom knew not to say anything to me as she drove me to school. I was scared out of my mind. It only got worse when I actually got to school and I saw everyone waiting for me. I stayed in the car for a few seconds and then got out.


	3. A Girl Can Change Her Mind

The Real Me chapter 3

Jade's POV

When I got out of the car, everyone stared at me. Students immediately started whispering to their friends. "Is that Jade West?" "Is she really wearing pink?" All of a sudden every person in the school was talking about me. Honestly, I love attention, but this was just scary. Having everyone talking and staring at you and you don't know what they are saying behind your back. Through the long walk to my locker I kept my head held high, not giving anyone a glance. As I opened my locker I didn't even notice my groups of friends come up to me. And by the looks on their faces I could tell they weren't happy with my new look. Except for Cat, who kept squealing and hopping up and down. "What happened to you Jade" Tori questioned glancing at my new look. "I changed back to my old self" I mumbled. I couldn't even look at Tori, knowing she was with Beck now. I slammed my locker shut and stalked away. I guess I have no friends here now. Even though I was a performer, I am still shy. For me it's not easy making new friends. Instead of going to class, I headed straight for the front door and headed home. I honestly wasn't feeling too awesome at the moment. My mom would understand after I told her. "Mom" I called as I walked through the front door. "Jade? Why are you home so early?" my mom asked. "Well, I just couldn't handle everyone at school. Right now I have no friends and everyone hates me" I told her. "Jade, I'm so sorry. I bet you wish you could go back to your other self" she said while making me some hot chocolate. Even though it was early June, hot chocolate always made me feel better. "It is just hard going to school knowing you don't have any friends, your boyfriend dumped you for your enemy, and that no one likes you" I told her with tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before she could see them. I knew she was already worrying about me. "Do you want me to go to your principle?" she asked. I just shook my head. That would be way to embarrassing. I want things to be the way they used to be before I changed. I thought I would be happier this way, but I guess I was wrong. I was happy when I was with my other friends, but they live 5 hours from here so I don't see them often. My mom would probably never change my room again. Do you know how much that room cost? Plus I only slept in it for one night, but it didn't feel really right sleeping in that pink room. I felt kind of out of place. Should I change back? "What are you thinking about honey?" my mom asked. "I was just thinking of how happier I felt before I changed. I mean, I thought I would be more happy changing back to my old self, but now I just feel out of place, especially in my new bedroom. I know it cost a lot and was a lot of work for you to re-do it, but it just doesn't feel right being in that room. It is a beautiful bedroom, but not for me. Neither are these clothes. I mean I might wear this, but all of the pink stuff. It just doesn't feel like me. "What about when you were with your friends at the mall yesterday? You looked so happy" my mom said. "Well I was happy to be with them, but when I told them I changed 3 years ago they told me I was a freak. Also yesterday I just felt out of place with them. They were like sort of ignoring me and pretending I wasn't there. Then they would laugh at me and say they were just joking, but I knew they weren't and that they didn't want me with them" I said taking a huge breath at the end. "I am so sorry that is how you feel. And the room was a lot of money and work, but I would do anything for you and for you to be happy" she told me. After I finished my hot chocolate I got up and hugged her. "Thanks mom."

As I headed up the stairs, I thought about what would have happened today if I didn't change my look. I would still have my friends, but I still would have lost my boyfriend to my enemy. It was all just so confusing. I wanted to crawl into my old black and purple bed and fall asleep and never wake up. I want things to be the way they were. But all I could do was change into my only pair of black pajamas and crawl into my huge bed. I could only hope things would be better in the morning.

Mom's POV

I sighed as I watched my daughter drag her feet up the stairs. She looked so upset when she got home. I knew she wouldn't like this girl girl stage. Over the past 3 years I knew she changed so yesterday morning I was shocked when she came downstairs. So when she asked me to change her bedroom, I didn't exactly change it. Her old bedroom is still upstairs. I just changed its location and moved all the new furniture into the empty room. So I wasn't to shocked when she told me she wishes she didn't change. I just wish she would be happy again.


	4. A Brand New Day

The Real Me chapter 4

Jade's Mom POV

So last night I kind of surprised my daughter. She never knew that I kept her old bedroom, just incase something like this would happen. So I moved her over to her old bedroom. I can't wait to see the look on her face. Hopefully she will be her old happy self. No one at her school saw her smile often, but here at home we saw it 24-7. Now all I have to do is wait for her to wake up.

Jade's POV I woke up feeling very comfortable, like I wasn't even in that princess bed. I stretched my arms and legs then opened my eyes. I was in my old room. The dark purple walls and the clear black bed, on the bed was my beautiful purple and white lace bedding that matched the bright white curtains. On the wall facing the bed was my huge black walk-in closet that held all of my clothes. In the corner of the wall beside the closet was a three way mirror with black rhinestones. On the wall horizontal of the bed was my black vanity that held all of my make-up. I couldn't help but squeal a little bit. For a second I kinda sounded like cat but I didn't care. The smile on my face was huge. In the doorway was my mom smiling at my reaction. "Do you like it" she questioned already knowing my answer. "I love it mom, thank you" I replied still in awe. "I thought you replaced it with all of the new furniture?" I asked.

"Well I thought just in case you changed your mind I would keep it all" my mom said. "Now come downstairs, I made your favorite breakfast." I obeyed following her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Already on a plate was chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream on them. I felt like I could go to school without any worries now. Hopefully my friends would still talk to me. That was the only thing that worried me. Other than that I was perfectly fine.

So I rushed upstairs and headed into the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth I walked into my awesome bedroom. I picked out black skinny jeans, a dark purple t-shirt, and a black sweater with silver necklaces and black studded boots. All I put for make-up was foundation, mascara, blush, and a little bit of eyeliner. My hair was in its natural waves as usual. I bounded down the stairs and grabbed my bag. "You ready to go" my mom asked. "Of course" I replied.

We headed out to the car and drove to Hollywood Arts. Everyone was waiting for my arrival because of what happened yesterday. I even saw Cat, Robbie, Andre, Tori, and Beck waiting outside too. I have to admit I was a little nervous about getting outside of the car because of everybody watching me. I got out and everybody looked shocked that I wasn't in some short pink skirt. I honestly hate pink, my so called friends Taylor and Kayla forced me to love it. After everyone realized I was just like the girl I was on Friday, they left, except for a certain group of people.

"Hey, Jade" Andre called out to me. I looked up and started to walk in their direction. "We are sorry we ignored you yesterday" Tori said. Everyone else nodded. "Fine" was all I replied back to them. That conversation was really awkward. I don't even think you could have called it a conversation. Beck was staring at me the whole time I was there, but when I turned around to walk away, that stare was replaced with Toris' glare burning a whole through my head.

Beck's POV

I really hated myself now. I can't believe I did that to Jade. What's worse is that I am with Tori now. I don't know why. Sometimes she can be so stupid. I can really see the resemblance between her and Trina now.

She is also way to over confident. She's also really clingy and flirts with every cute guy she sees. Whenever I try to tell her it's over, she quickly changes the subject. Honestly, she doesn't even compare to Jade. My first mistake was dumping Jade, but the second mistake was actually asking Tori out.


	5. Horrible Start To a Brand New Day

The Real Me chapter 5

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I honestly have writer's blocks which is why my chapters may be horrible. Sorry this chapter is so short.**

Jade's POV

I hate myself. It has been 3 days since I had changed back to myself and it felt so good, but then my parents started fighting. My dad goes out at 4 in the morning and doesn't come back until midnight. He doesn't talk to my mom or me so we have no idea where he goes. I was thinking about where he goes, probably to the bar. I was cut out of my thoughts by something being thrown and the door slamming shut. I walked downstairs and saw my mom lying on the ground with blood pouring out of her left arm, and the glass vase that my dad gave to my mom on the ground, shattered. "Leave before he comes back" she whispered quickly. I nodded my head and speed up the stairs into my room. I packed some of my school textbooks, clothes, make-up, and shoes. I grabbed all of the important stuff and then whatever I could take. As I came down the stairs I told my mom good-bye and left. The problem was I had no where to go. I sure wasn't going to Vega's and I couldn't go to Cat's because she was out at her aunt's horse farm for the week. The only person I knew I could go to is Beck's but he's been kind of distant and ignoring everybody lately, but I had no choice. I started running towards his house. By the time I reached Beck's RV I was out of breath and had tears streaming down my cheeks. Hopefully my father would never think of coming here to look for me if he even cared. I knocked on the door(not really what I would do, but I was to weak to care) and waited for Beck to open it. When he did he gasped and pulled me inside. He sat me on the bed and took me in his arms, rocking me back and forth. Beck quickly wiped my tears and just held me not asking any questions. All of a sudden the door busted open and Tori came in. Beck and I sprang away from each other in surprise. I quickly wiped my tears before she could see them. "What's going on here?" Vega asked. "Nothing Tori, what are you doing here?" Beck asked coming over to sit by me. "Not…" She was cut off my Cat who burst in. "Oh my gosh, you should have seen what my brother did yesterday" Cat started to say. "We don't want to know" the 3 of us shouted. At the sound of us shouting Cat cowered in the corner. "So Jade why were you crying" Tori dumbly asked. "I…..uhhh" for once I couldn't think of a lie cause I sure wasn't telling her what actually happened. "Why would you even asked that?" Beck questioned. "I don't know, I was curious" She replied. All of a sudden a huge knock was heard against the RV. "Jade, I know you're in there" a rough voice yelled. "Hide, hide" Beck frantically whispered while pushing me under the bed. Right then the door was knocked down surprising all of us. "Where is she?" a voice recognized as my father's demanded. "Who?" Tori asked pretending to be oblivious. "You know who, Jade" my father yelled even angrier. "I haven't seen her in a while" Beck replied calmly. Thank God we were actors. My father punched the wall before stomping out of the RV and into his car, then speeding down the road. When I heard the door close I crawled out from under the bed. Beck came and hugged me tight finally understanding why I showed up in the first place. "Wow" was all Vega could say. Right then I knew that, that wasn't the last time I was going to see my father.


	6. Wondering and Phone Call

The Real Me chapter 6

**Sorry it is so short; I just haven't had any inspiration. I might close this and my other victorious story.**

Jade's POV

I was really scared now. Every time I walked down the street there was a strange black car following me. One time I even caught some guy looking at me with binoculars while he was hiding in a bush. I defiantly wasn't going back to my house. I always had to be with someone, if I was alone; I was freaked out that my father would pop out of nowhere and capture me. I was wondering how my mom was living in that house, but I soon found out that answer. Me, Beck, Cat, Andre, and Robbie were all at Cat's house hanging out while her parent's and brother were out of town. Cat was busy telling us stories about her brother, but I don't think she noticed that none of us were really paying attention. Andre was talking with Vega on the phone, and Robbie was talking to his puppet Rex. Beck and I were sitting on the couch watching some odd movie, his arm wrapped around me, when all of a sudden my phone rang. It was from the hospital. "What?" I rudely asked her. "Jade your mother is here. Your neighbor called the police after he heard screaming and a gun shot one day. Your mother was found passed out on the floor still breathing after being shot" the nurse explained to me over the phone. I hung up and rushed outside and into my car. "Where are we going" Cat asked. "To the hospital" I replied while jumping into the car. The ride to the hospital was silent.


End file.
